Brave Hearts Don't stop Beating
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Amelia Bones was a tough badger who never bowed before anyone


Brave hearts don't stop beating

Disclaimer Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings

A/N - Written for QL round 10

_Prompt - __**Kill Them or Save Them**__\- _Save Amelia Bones

Word count - 1301

* * *

Susan and her house elves watched as the entire Bones Manor collapsed. She cried and thrashed as her elves held her.

"Aunt Amelia!" she shouted as the house-elves tugged at her dress.

"Young mistress should leave as Mistress is told," one elf said.

Susan wiped her eyes and left the destruction. Her only hope was to appeal to the people who could save her aunt.

* * *

Severus paced as Dumbledore stared at him. It's been one hour since Moody and Shacklebolt left with Susan Bones to check on her aunt. When the girl arrived, she was frantic. It took two vials of calming drought to calm her down.

"What are you thinking Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't understand Albus, how can Death Eaters attack Madam Bones. She isn't involved with the Order directly and she's a Pure-blood too. So, why her, only her?" Severus said.

Dumbledore looked around then spoke in hushed tone."Did you had any idea about such raid?"

Severus just shook his head.

"If only we had some clue why this happened," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Amelia lay under the debris of what used to be her house. Her whole body ached. She tried to move but to no avail. She was alive but didn't know how long she could survive. Without her wand she couldn't even send a Patronus for help.

Not being a practitioner of the Dark Arts she couldn't remove all the rubble wandlessly. She only hoped Susan was safe. She should've been more careful, she should never have removed the wards around her house. But it was too late to think about all this now.

_Amelia was disgusted as Umbridge showed Fudge the file. 'The Magical Creature Registration Bill'. Fudge cocked his head as Umbridge smiled sweetly. _

"_I don't think this Bill is right, Cornelius," Amelia blurted. _

_Fudge look at her like a child who got caught stealing cookies. He opened his mouth but Umbridge cut in, "Madam Bones, you're a judge and this bill has nothing to do with you. This bill will make sure some creatures will know their place." _

_Amelia just pursed her lips. "Madam Umbridge, who are we to decide who is worthy and who isn't? After all, some of us aren't as pure as we pretend to be, are we?," Amelia said looking Umbridge straight in the eyes. _

_She saw Umbridge's demeanour start to crack. Sensing the tension in the room Fudge tried to intervene. "Amelia-I means, Madam Bones is right. I think I should go through this bill once more," Fudge said. _

_Umbridge huffed and left the room._

* * *

_Amelia could feel Lucius Malfoy's eyes on her as she stood in the corridor. The blond man approached her while she stood straight. _

"_Madam Bones," Lucius greeted in his cultured voice. _

"_Mr Malfoy," she greeted in the same tone. _

_She wanted to get away from the man as soon as possible._

"_I heard you're overseeing McNair's trial," Lucius inquired. _

_Amelia just nodded not wanting to give away any details about the trial. _

"_If you get him pardoned, you can have everything, Madam Bones," Lucius said in a smooth voice, but Amelia just scoffed._

"_I already have _everything_ Mr Malfoy. I'm a Bones, remember?" _

"_I remember perfectly, but you're the one who seems to forget your heritage, Madam. You should be around _your own _people. If you help McNair, you'll gain a place amongst sacred twenty-eight and a possible match between my son Draco and your niece Susan," Lucius prepositioned. _

_Amelia laughed, it was cold and sarcastic. _

"_I'd rather kill Susan with my own hands than send her to the people who were behind her parents' murderers. Good day, Mr Malfoy." Amelia said in a stone-cold voice. _

_Heading to the opposite direction. Lucius clenched his fists and spoke, "You making a huge mistake, Madam Bones." _

_Amelia stopped in her tracks and faced the blond wizard. "I'm not scared of you, Mr Malfoy" she insisted. _

_"That could lead to your undoing, Madam Bones," Lucius said to her as he retreated._

* * *

When Shacklebolt found Amelia Bones beneath the rubble that remained of their house, her first thought was about her niece.

"Did Susan make it out?" She said, coughing loudly. She was badly injured, and Shacklebolt nodded somberly to her. It didn't appear as if she would make it to St Mungo's.

"She's safe," he said, trying to carefully move a huge pillar that was trapping her.

She got up with difficulty, her whose body was aching with pain. Kingsley carefully scooped her in his arms. At any other occasion, Amelia would find such action inappropriate but this wasn't the time to make silly judgements about things

* * *

Amelia laid in the ward of St. Mongos while half of the order members we're there to visit her. Her head felt light and fuzzy but she was glad to see Susan, safe and sound standing amongst her visitors. Dumbledore stood my her bed and spoke

"How are you feeling Amelia- I mean Madam Bones?"

"Alive" Amelia weakly said. Dumbledore glanced at Susan than at Tonks

"Miss Bones, why don't you go out with Tonks. Us adults, needs to discuss few things with your aunt. As Susan left the only people remaining in the room were Dumbledore and the Aurors. Moody sat by Amelia's bed and spoke.

"Now, how all this happened". Amelia sighed and started to narrate

_The evening was pleasant. Amelia and Susan were about to have dinner. When Amelia stilled. Something wasn't right, she can feel it. Just then there was allowed explosion downstairs. Both woman got up immediately got up and ran in the direction. As they were reaching the room. Someone three a curse at them who h they dodged. Amelia and Susan pulled out their wands and started to fire back. _

"_Dipsy, Tilly!" Susan shouted. Immediately the house-elves appeared. Both elves' hands started to glow blue as the nearest vase levitated and fell on one Death Eater.. The Death Eater pointed his wand at the elves and started to attack them instead._

"_Forget about those little buggers, get her" Other Death Eater said pointing at Susan. Amelia threw hex at him while her wand fell aside_

"_Dipsy, Tilly, take Susan and leave" Amelia ordered. Both elves exchange horrified looks_

"_But, Tilly and Dipsy can't leave Mistress alone" the elves said _

"_This is my order, leave" Amelia said. Before the Death Eaters could do anything both house-elves held Susan close and apparated away. Amelia pointed her wand at the intruders who surrounded her._

"_Your game is over, Madam Bones" one of them said and immediately she recognised that voice, _

"_I don't think so" She said pointing her wand at the roof and throwing a hex. Immediately the whole house started to shake as the roof started to collapse. _

"_We've gotta get out of here, now" they shouted apparating away. Before Amelia could do it as well half of the roof fell on her_

* * *

"But I still don't get it, Why Voldemort send his Death Eaters to attack you specifically?" Kingsley asked

"It wasn't Voldemort's doing, it's someone's personal vendetta against me" Amelia explained weekly.

"whom?" everyone asked in unison

" Lucius Malfoy" Amelia said.

"If only we have enough evidence against him, I- before Moody could complete his sentence Amelia cut in

"No Alastor, I'll deal with him myself," Amelia said not sounding weak anymore. There was a dark edge in her tone

"But Amelia?" Dumbledore said concerned but she waved off his worry.

"Malfoy isn't the only one in ministry who know to pull some strings, the _game_ isn't over yet, _Mr Malfoy_" Amelia said voice filled with determination.

The End


End file.
